1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to accelerometers, and more particularly to a laminar jet linear accelerometer which measures an applied linear acceleration by sensing or detecting a differential output pressure or fluid flow as a result of the deflection of the laminar jet in response to or under the influence of the applied linear acceleration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While innumerable types of accelerometers are of course widely known and in commercial use, such instruments normally comprise a substantial number of movable components and consequently, it is widely appreciated that conventional accelerometers are extremely delicate instruments. Quite obviously, therefore, extreme care must be accorded such instruments both during implementation of, for example, measuring and testing facilities erected in association with operational systems, as well as during normal operation of such systems, otherwise, the instrument components may become unbalanced and the interrelationship therebetween altered, whereby true readings, characteristic of the acceleration sought to be measured and indicated, will not in fact be obtained.